MJ in Symkaria
by Infinity227
Summary: This is a story about my OC and Mary Jane Watson in Symkaria
1. Bryan Brock

**This is a story about my OC who lives in Symkaria, a fictional country in the MARVEL comics. This story is kind of related to my Silver Web fanfic. If you read that one you will know that MJ Watson broke up with Peter Parker because she moved to a different country because of work, well now you know which one it is: Symkaria! So basically this will be an OC-MJ pairing story (I can't find OC in the characters thing when you are creating a story)****\--**_Bryan Brock is a 20 year old suit designer from Symkaria. He has short black hair with red tips. He has been a suit designer for 5 years, he started doint it in high school as a part time job and fell in love with it._

_Mary Jane Watson is a 23 year old news reporter from New York City. She recently moved to Symkaria because of her job. 'The Daily Bugle' got shut down, so she went to Symkaria to work at 'The Sym News'. The thing is: nobody knows that she is Symkaria's Spider-Girl._

Bryan is working on a suit for a wedding in his workshop while listening to AC/DC. He takes his phone and texts the guy he is making the suit for that it will be ready in 20 minutes and that he can come get it anytime.

He continues working on the suit. He can't see anything wrong with it so he just leaves it on his desk and yawns.

15 minutes later he hears a knock on his door, he opens it and sees the man that he's making the suit for. "Hello, Wilson."

"Hello, Bryan." The huge bald man walks in, looks at the suit and smiles. "This right here is...Awful!!!" Wilson punches Bryan and makes him fall to the ground.

"Ahh! What's wrong with it?!" Bryan asked while in really huge pain.

Wilson tries to put the suit on but can't because it's too small. "This is the damn problem!" He steps on Bryan's stomach.

"AHH!" Bryan starts breathing heavily and spits out blood.

"You have thirty hours to make me a good suit or I will have your head placed on the main city square." Wilson says that as he breaks the door in half and walks away.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Bryan gets up and takes his phone, right as he is about to call the police Wilson Fisk's men run into his workshop.

"Kill him! He's trying to reports us to the damn police!" One of Fisk's men shouts.

On of the 5 men that are there went to hit Bryan with a wrench but the wrench got stuck to the cieling with a spider web.

"What the hell?" The same Fisk man that attacked Bryan with the wrench asked right before getting hit in the face by Spider-Girl who's wearing the Iron Spider suit.

The remaining 4 Fisk's men start shooting at her but she dodges all of the bullets. She releases the four golden spider arms from the back of the suit.

Every bad guy starts running in a different direction.

She starts chasing one and remembers where the rest of them went.

Bryan still shocked at what happened decides to help her and starts chasing one of them, running after him in a small alleyway behind his workshop.

Spider-Girl already took down 2 of them and started chasing the third one.

Bryan punches the fourth guy in the face, knocking him out "Ouch." He kicks him one more time just in case he can still somehow attack him.

Spider-Girl lands next to Bryan "You got him?" She asked.

"I think so..." Bryan answered.

"What you did right here..." She webs the bad guy to the floor. "It's a really brave thing to do and thank you for the assistance, but never ever do it again. He could have shot you in the face and killed you."

"I know, I just wanted to help." Bryan said while looking into her gold eye lenses.

"You really did, thank you." She hears police sirens. "I would suggest you go back into your workshop." She web slings away from the area.

Bryan walks into his workshop with a big smile on his face.

The police questions him all day and arrests Fisk's men.

A couple of hours later he peacefully walks to his apartment only to be greeted by it being completely destroyed "Fisk." Bryan punches the wall out of anger.

He had no choice other than to sleep on the street and that's exactly what he is doing. He lays down on a sidewalk and goes to sleep.

He wakes up the next morning in a jail cell in Fisk's tower. "Let me out!!"

Wilson Fisk walks up to his jail cell. "Hello, Bryan." He grins at him evily.

"Why are you doing this!?" Bryan shouts at him.

Fisk electrocutes him. "Because of my suit."

"You're not even giving me a chance to make a new one! You said I have 30 hours!!"

Fisk punches the cell bars, bending them. "It's called sarcasm, dumbass!" after 10 seconds of looking at Bryan he breaks the bars, grabs him and walks up to the biggest window in Fisk tower.

The hacker from Fisk's gang hacks into the news and all the screens in the city they are in.

"Hello people of Banonia,Symkaria. If somebody doesn't give me a suit that fits me in the next 2 hours, this boy is getting dropped down this 52 floor building. Time is ticking." Wilson threatans to kill Bryan in front of the whole city.

"All this for a suit? Jeez." Mary Jane doesn't get why Fisk is doing this but she puts on her Iron Spider suit.

"Spider-Girl i know you will come, but you better not because as soon as we see you..." Fisk lets go of Bryan and then catches him by the hair. "He's going to die."

**\--****I hope you guys like this fanfic so far. I never really did an OC fanfic before so I'm trying out something new. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it.** **Oh and I know that this chapter was mainly focused on my OC but I promise that the next one will be mostly MJ.**


	2. Mary Jane Watson

**I found the OC character in the chaeacter list haha.****\--**MJ is thinking, how can she get into Fisk tower without getting spotted. Then she remembers.

"Nobody knows my identity... I can just go in as MJ and have secret web shooters under my sleeves." MJ says that as she gets up and runs outside of her apartment. "I have 30 minutes."

She is jumping over cars, when nobody is around she even climbs buildings and jumps from roof to roof to be faster.

When she got to the entrance of Fisk tower, she fixes her hair.

"Ma'am this area is not for citizens." Fisk's guard tells MJ.

"I'm Mary Jane Watson from Sym news. I forgot my pen and camera yesterday when I was here for the news report on Fisk." MJ answers.

The guard lets her in.

She goes into the elevator and clicks the button for the 71st floor, Fisk's office.

When she arrives 2 guards are about to shout that she is here so she quickly webs them to the cieling and webs their mouth.

MJ uses an impact web to throw one of Fisk's men through the window and then webs him to a wall outside of the building. She quickly presses a button that puts the Iron Spider suit on her.

Fisk turns around and when he sees her he throws Bryan out of thr window. "You never give up, Spider-Girl!"

She catches Bryan with a web and pulls him inside.

Fisk charges at MJ head first, she jumps over him, webs his face and starts punching and kicking him.

"Gaahhh!" Wilson shouts

Bryan is sitting in a corner, looking at what's happening.

More Fisk's men show up from the elevator."Get them!" One of then shouts as half of them attack Bryan and half Spider-Girl.

When she realises that it's impossible to beat them, she takes Bryan and jumps out of the window.

They land on a building. MJ decides to take her mask off.

"You are Mary Jane Watson!?" Bryan's jaw drops.

"Please don't tell anyone.." MJ whispers.

"I won't, I promise!" He tells her.

"Do you have a home?" MJ asks Bryan.

"Fisk destroyed it so, no." He answers her question and looks down at the traffic. "Ah! We're really high up."

"If you want you can stay at my place. You can aleep on the couch, or no i will. Well only if you want to." MJ fixes her hair.

"I would appreciate it, thank you Ms. Watson." Bryan looks at her.

She grins at him. "It's MJ." She puts her mask on, puts her hand around him and they swing to her apartment.


	3. A new look

When they entered the apartment MJ walked to the couch in the living room. "I'm gonna sleep here."

"Nope, I'm sleeping here. You go sleep on something more comfortable." Bryan responded as he sat on the couch.

"You're the guest." She responded. "Oh well if you want to sleep here you can. I'm gonna go change my clothes. Good night."

"Good night, MJ." Bryan layed down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

MJ went into the bathroom and got changed into her sleeping clothes. She went into the bathroom, sent Peter a text and went to sleep as well.

She woke up at 8 AM but she went back to sleep.

Bryan was already awake since 7:45, he was watching TV.

MJ woke up again at 10:20 AM and walked straight to the living room. "Hey, Bryan."

"Hi. Did you sleep well?" Bryan asked her and moved so she can sit next to him.

"Yeah." MJ sat right next to him, the sides of their bodies touching each other. "I know how to stop the Kingpin. It's gonna be a team effort."

"I'm not a fighter, MJ." Bryan responded. "I can't fight."

"That's the thing, we won't fight anyone. Fisk is transporting items on a ship tomorrow at 4 PM. We just have to act like we are a couple and we'll get in and then we can stop him there." MJ said that as she got up and walked to the kitchen to make coffee.

"They know what I look like." Bryan got up and turned off the TV.

"Well, we will change your appearance." MJ said that as she walked to him. "You okay with that?"

"If it means saving the world, yes. We need to act us a couple?" He asked her.

They were standing in front of each other. MJ reached her hand out and held his hand. "Yup, you know hold hands. We're going to have to kiss when Fisk is near, just in case so he doesn't get suspicious of us."

Bryan nodded and sat back down.

"When we drink our coffees we're gonna go change your look, ok?"

"Yes, of course." He answered.

Just like that, 20 minutes later they drank the coffee and went to the mall.

First, they entered the wig store.

MJ found a perfect wig, it was light brown and it was a little long.

When Bryan tried it on it was long enough to cover his neck. They bought it for 10 dollars.

Next they went to the fake beard store. They bought a fake beard that covered the whole area around his mouth. They bought it for 5 dollars.

They also bought a different style of clothes for him.

"You look different, we're going to fool them so bad!" MJ told Bryan as they entered her apartment.

"MJ, I have to be honest..." Bryan stood next to her.

She tilted her head in a way of saying what.

"I don't want to pretend like we're together... I like you." Bryan put his hand on her back.

MJ smiled, she locked the door and started kissing him.

They made their way to the bedroom.


	4. A dream?

"Bryan! Bryan!" MJ was calling his name. "Wake up."

Bryan got up from the chair he feel asleep on. "It was a dream?"

"We were here getting your disguise and you fell asleep on this armchair." MJ responded.

"I had a dream that we... Nevermind." Bryan put on his wig that fell off while he was sleeping. "Let's go."

The two walked out of the store. "Do we need anything else?" MJ asked.

"I don't think so... We've got the beard, the wig and the clothes." Bryan said that and walked out of the mall and into his car with MJ.

He started driving the car back to her apartment.

They were on the freeway. "What did you dream about?" MJ asked Bryan.

"Nothing..." Bryan said.

"You said you had a dream about something." MJ answered. "Please tell me."

"Why is that so important?" Bryan asked her and looked at her. "... Ugh, fine, I dreamt about us... Not pretending to be a couple."

"What do you mean?" MJ was a little confused.

"I dreamt about us kissing, and, well, doing other things." Bryan was embarrassed.

MJ smiled. "I mean, we could practice for tomorrow when we get home."

He looked at her. "Wow, that came out of nowhere."

"It would be better if we practiced. We want to look as believable as possible." MJ added.

"What would we practice exactly?" He asked her.

"Holding hands, kissing, in case we fall in the water: breaststroke, or if they ask us to help them cook we could practice beating the meat." She answered.

Bryan's dick instantly got hard. "MJ... I... Yes.." He was speechless.

After 10 minutes they parked the car in the garage next to MJ's apartment building.

They both went into the building, they walked up the stairs to the 8th floor. MJ unlocked the apartment door and they went inside, MJ locked the door behind them.

They instantly started kissing. Going in for long and "agressive" kisses.

Bryan is running his right hand through MJ's cute redish-orange hair.

They went to the bedroom and had a romantic rest of the evening.


End file.
